The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawSixteen’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in January 2004 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘El Dorado’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,238) and the proprietary male parent ‘12J277’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. in January 2004.
‘DrisStrawSixteen’ was subsequently asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. and underwent further testing in Spain for two years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.